Survivors '
by DannielaNR
Summary: El mundo se fue a la mierda y Aria tiene que sobrevivir por su cuenta, su personalidad fría y malas experiencias no la ayudarán demasiado... Sólo hasta que se encuentre con él, quien cambiará por completo su personalidad...
1. Chapter 1

_Habían transcurrido ya 3 meses desde que comenzó el fin del mundo, Aria era una chica de ciudad, sin embargo sabía muy bien cómo sobrevivir, el hecho de que desde pequeña sus padres la enviaron a campamentos le ayudó mucho en esta situación. Siempre viajaba con su fiel arco, un revólver y un rifle de francotirador que por cierto robó de una comandancia cuando todo comenzó._

_Su personalidad fría, sin embargo algún día eso cambiaría, cuando lo conociera a él._

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Sólo, cállate ¿quieres?**_

_Llevaba ya 2 días siguiendo a ese ciervo, estaba tan cerca, a tan solo un par de flechas más... Me preparaba para disparar nuevamente, lancé la flecha y le di, justo en el blanco, el ciervo corrió un poco, pero debido a las múltiples heridas que tenía, cayó. Me acerqué a él, retiré mis flechas y en cuanto me agaché para tomarlo escuche ruidos detrás de mí, rápidamente giré sobre mis talones y levante el arco, en busca del causante de los ruidos, cuando de pronto escuché una voz._

_-Será mejor que bajes eso niñita - dijo una voz ronca._

_Al parecer era un hombre, salía de atrás de un árbol, me apuntaba con una ballesta, era un sobreviviente más, un poco más alto que yo, tal vez unos 5cm, su mirada azul, fija, clavada en mí mientras se iba acercando._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – respondí con voz firme._

_- Eso – dijo señalando al ciervo – me pertenece – respondió con un tono más elevado._

_- Yo lo he cazado, me pertenece a mí – dije alzando la voz aún más que él._

_- ¡He estado siguiendo a ese maldito ciervo todo el día! – gritó _

_Los gritos siguieron, al parecer ese hombre no entendía que el ciervo me pertenecía a mí, seguía gritando hasta que lancé una flecha que pasó rozando su cabeza, uno de esos bastardos había escuchado el alboroto, por suerte me deshice de él antes de que algo ocurriera._

_- Quieres bajar la voz – le dije un poco más tranquila bajando mi arco – llamarás la atención de esas cosas, haremos un trato, tú te quedas con una mitad del ciervo y yo con el resto, ¿Qué te parece?_

_- Está bien – dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí bajando su arma._

_- Aria, Aria Jones– dije extendiendo mi mano, en señal de educación._

_- Daryl Dixon – respondió con un gruñido ignorando por completo mi mano extendida._

_**Daryl POV**_

_Me acerqué al ciervo, listo para comenzar a destazarlo, cuando se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos, levanté la vista del ciervo y comencé a buscar el origen de aquellos ruidos…_

_-¡Hey! Tenemos que irnos de aquí – escuche a la chica hablando en tono bajo – Nos escucharon._

_Me puse de pie y observé a unos cuantos caminantes que se acercaban a nosotros, tomé mi ballesta y comencé a disparar uno a uno. No paraban de llegar, de todos lados…_

_-Sígueme – habló de nuevo – y trae al ciervo contigo, yo te cubriré – dijo mientras se deshacía de algunos caminantes y habría camino – ¡Vamos! _

_Le seguí, durante todo el camino no cruzamos palabra, era lo mejor no quería que se enterase del campamento_

_-Por aquí, sigue caminando- dijo en voz baja – casi llegamos._

_Al llegar no vi nada más que árboles, y cuerpos putrefactos en la tierra._

_-¿A dónde demonios vamos?! – dije alzando un poco la voz._

_-Sólo, cállate, ¿quieres? – Dijo con el mismo tono de voz – Los estas atrayendo con tus gritos, ¿Quieres morir devorado por esas cosas?, no verdad – habló entre murmullos - Ya estamos, es aquí._

_- Aquí, o claro en medio del bosque ¡En que rayos pensabas! Me largo de aquí– grité nuevamente_

_- No seas idiota, mi refugio está ahí – dijo señalando un árbol_

_Al avanzar un poco más pude ver una especie de casa del árbol, no era lo mejor pero de algo serviría para distraer nuestra presencia de los caminantes…_

_Mientras subíamos a su "refugio" comenzaron a aparecer, de todos lados, estábamos acorralados, en un callejón sin salida, empezaron a amontonarse alrededor del árbol…_

_-Voy a bajar, me desharé de ellos, tú cúbreme desde aquí – escuche hablar a Aria, solo asentí e inmediatamente tome mi ballesta._

_**Aria POV**_

_No estaban rodeando, no había escapatoria, no me permitiría morir sin luchar…_

_Salté del árbol sacando un cuchillo de mi cinturón, aniquilé a unos cuantos 'caminantes' como él los llamaba, corrí decidida a acabar con más de ellos cuando caí, al parecer tropecé con un cuerpo, en ese momento uno se abalanzó sobre mí, el cuchillo había caído alejado de mí, luchaba por alcanzarlo, mas no podía, de pronto una flecha le atravesó el cráneo, inmediatamente me puse de pie e hice un gesto de agradecimiento a Daryl, al parecer había acabado con los demás desde el árbol, estábamos a salvo, o eso creía…_

_-Vienen más, tenemos que largarnos de este hijo de puta lugar– escuché la voz ronca de Daryl, quien parecía tener una mejor vista desde arriba – yo llevaré el ciervo, tu solo cúbreme._

_Asentí con la cabeza, recogiendo las flechas y tomando mi arco que colgaba del árbol, le seguí no sabía a dónde íbamos, lo único que deseaba era salir con vida…_

_El camino fue tranquilo solo unos cuantos caminantes, al parecer nos habíamos escapado a tiempo de aquél lugar._

_-Es aquí, te daré tu parte del ciervo y te irás inmediatamente entendiste- Habló nuevamente la grave voz, mientas caminaba hacia lo que parecía un campamento._

_-No pensaba quedarme, ando mejor sola – hablé, recalcando lo obvio, sobrevivía mejor sola, me era más fácil._

_Respondió con un gruñido abriendo paso hacia una RV que estaba estacionada._

_-Dale, necesito un cuchillo- dijo Daryl._

_-Están dentro, en el cajón- Le respondió un viejo, que estaba sobre la RV, Daryl entró y en unos minutos salió con el cuchillo, cortó el ciervo y me dio mi parte._

_- No necesito todo, veo que hay más personas contigo, dame un trozo más pequeño, ustedes lo necesitarán más- hablé en voz baja_

_-No necesitamos miserias- mencionó Daryl un poco enojado_

_-Te lo agradeceríamos mucho hija, la verdad estamos muy cortos en alimentos, y eso- Señaló el ciervo – nos vendría demasiado bien – hizo una seña a Daryl para que aceptara, lo hizo y me quedé con una parte más pequeña, mucho más en realidad. – Mi nombre es Dale, un placer…_

_-Aria Jones... –Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, normalmente no era muy amigable, pero qué más da, esto era el fin del mundo una sonrisa no me mataría, no en ese momento. ¡Mierda Aria, qué pasa contigo! Pensé, justo en ese momento borré la sonrisa de mi rostro, cambiando así a un semblante más serio y un poco enojada conmigo misma._

_-Un placer Aria –Ofreció su mano y yo acepte el gesto estrechándola._

_-Bueno es tiempo de irme, necesito encontrar otro refugio. –Giré en mis talones, tal vez dejando a aquel viejo con la palabra en la boca, pero no podía flaquear ante estas situaciones, no otra vez, comencé a caminar, hacia el lado contrario del bosque, escuché unos gritos, "No lo hagas Aria" me dije a mí misma, cosa que no bastó, era lo suficientemente terca como para hacerme caso, así que corrí sacando mi arco, buscando el origen de aquellos gritos, al llegar vi a dos pequeños, atemorizados por un caminante, no lo pensé y le disparé un flecha, justo entre los ojos, provocando que éste cayera, me acerque a los niños asegurándome de que no estuvieran mordidos…_

_-No nos mordieron – dijo una joven de pelo castaño_

_-Pero ¿Qué mierd… hacen solos en el bosque?_

_-Nos alejamos jugando, cuando ya estábamos aquí nos dimos cuenta que no sabríamos regresar –Mencionó el otro pequeño._

_-¡Carl!, ¡Sophiaa! ¿Dónde están? –Se escuchaba a un hombre gritar preocupado._

_-¡Papá! –Gritó el pequeño, al parecer su nombre era Carl, corriendo hacia la figura de un hombre vestido de Oficial._

_-Gracias a Dios están bien –Dijo el oficial abrazando al pequeño, quien por lo visto era su hijo._

_-Ella nos salvó –mencionó el pequeño señalándome –un caminante nos perseguía y ella lo mató._

_-Muchas gracias, ¿Cómo podré agradecerte esto?_

_-No hace falta, debo seguir mi camino antes de que oscurezca más –Respondí _

_-No puedes irte, no ahora, es muy tarde, además te vez agotada, puedes quedarte con nosotros, tenemos un pequeño campamento, quédate esta noche, mañana si quieres continuar respetaré tu decisión –habló nuevamente el hombre._

_Después de varios intentos el hombre me convenció, así que acepte ir con ellos a su campamento, en fin no tenía a donde ir, mi refugio no era más seguro. En el camino nos presentamos, al parecer el acababa de encontrar a su hijo y su esposa, su nombre era Rick Grimes y el de la pequeña era Sophia._

_Al llegar a su campamento, todo me pareció muy conocido, era el mismo campamento de Daryl. Tal vez solo era mi mente pero él me parecía un poco misterioso, algo que me gustaba, pero a la vez me hacía desconfiar de él._

_Inmediatamente Rick les contó a todos lo que pasó, me presentó y una mujer llamada Carol se acercó a mí agradeciendo el haber salvado a su hija, por lo visto era la madre de Sophia._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

**_¡Hey Dixon!..._**

_**Daryl POV**_

_Me dirigía a la fogata para cenar, cuando vi que todos estaban reunidos junto a la RV me acerqué, y apenas pude observar aquella figura femenina; alta, su cabello castaño liso, un poco despeinado, era tan…_

_Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_-¡Hey, Dary! Ven aquí –Habló Shane –Ella es…_

_-Aria, lo sé, tuvimos unos inconvenientes antes, en el bosque –Interrumpí a Walsh –Tuve que traerla para que esos bastardos no la mataran; Pensé que preferías andar sola –Dije dirigiéndome a la chica -¿Por qué sigues aquí entonces? Se supone que te largarías ¿o me equivoco? _

_-Salvó a los niños Daryl, los atacaba un caminante y ella se deshizo de él, de alguna forma teníamos que ayudarla –Habló Rick poniéndose frente a mí._

_-No te preocupes Dixon, mañana en cuanto amanezca, me largo de aquí, como ya lo dije "ando mejor sola", así no cuido traseros de nadie más –Mencionó Aria_

_Sólo respondí con un gruñido alejándome de ahí…_

_**Aria POV**_

_Después de que Dixon se largó todos fueron a sentarse alrededor de la fogata, Shane me llamó y me invitó a sentarme a su lado; sólo tenía dos opciones o sentarme al lado de Dixon, o junto a Shane, elegí sentarme con este último, lo que menos quería en ese momento era empezar una discusión con él y arruinar la cena de todos._

_Shane parecía un buen tipo, agradable y con un gran sentido del humor, además desde que llegué, pude observar que tenía un trato diferente hacia mí._

_-Hey Aria, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que es lo que hacías antes?, antes de que todo esto comenzara. –Habló Dale, en ese momento me atraganté con mi comida, algo que al parecer todos notaron. –No tienes que decirlo si no quieres._

_-No es nada, es sólo que trato de no pensar mucho en ello, ya todo se fue a la mierda, para mí es mejor olvidarlo –Claro, no podía decirles que los últimos 7 años de mi vida me había dedicado a robar, estafar y todo ese tipo de cosas, tal vez me echarían de ahí esa noche y no era lo que necesitaba, aunque no pensaba quedarme con ellos, no quería arriesgarme a andar vagando por el bosque durante la noche…_

_Todo permaneció en silencio_. Al terminar de cenar Dale me ofreció dormir en la RV con Andrea y Amy, quienes eran hermanas, ambas rubias y amables, acepté y me dirigieron hacia aquel auto, antes de entrar Amy se dirigió con Lori y Carl.

-Bueno puedes dormir aquí –Dijo Dale señalando el estrecho pasillo –Sólo necesitaras una colchoneta, no es muy cómodo pero… -Unos gritos lo detuvieron e inmediatamente salió de la RV, yo le seguí tomando mi arco y mis flechas.

Al salir, me encontré con una gran horda de bastardos, caminantes como ellos los llamaban, no lo pensé e inmediatamente levanté mi arco y me deshice de algunos que se acercaban a la RV. Tal vez eran dos docenas, o quizá más, seguí matando caminantes, hasta que vi a Andrea salir de la RV, tomando su pistola y disparando… ¡Estúpida los atraerás más!, pensé, pero al ver que todos disparaban ya no había nada que hacer…

-¡Amy! –Gritaba desesperada Andrea, se escuchó la voz de aquella joven respondiendo al llamado de su hermana, ésta corrió, la seguí cubriéndole las espaldas, aunque no las conocía, no podía dejar su muerte a mi cargo, no nuevamente, no cargaría con la muerte de alguien más…

-¡Hey! No cuidaré tu maldito trasero todo el tiempo –Una voz masculina me sacó de mis jodidos pensamientos, al parecer Daryl se había encargado de varios caminantes que iban a por mí – ¡Muévete!

Asentí con la cabeza, me había quedado sin flechas y no tenía tiempo de recogerlas, tomé mi revólver y comencé a disparar nuevamente.

… Nos habíamos encargado de todos los bastardos, sin embargo algunos salieron heridos, o mejor dicho mordidos, entre ellos se encontraban Amy, Ed el esposo de Carol y padre de Sophia, Jim, aquél hombre tan solitario también había sido mordido.

Carol, como esposa de Ed, se deshizo del cuerpo de su esposo, Jim sólo prefirió alejarse de aquél lugar, nadie supo hacia donde se fue; mientras que Andrea, permaneció junto al frío cadáver de Amy hasta el amanecer, cuando ésta revivió como caminante Andrea le dio un disparo en el cráneo.

Tal vez era un mal momento para avisar que me iría así que solo tome mis armas y me adentré en el bosque, esperando llegar hasta la carretera y conseguir algún auto, mientras planeaba todo una voz me desconcentró…

-Aria, ¿A dónde vas? –Habló Shane

-Me largo de aquí, ya lo había dicho, me gusta andar sola.

-No te vayas quédate con nosotros, estarás más segura –Dijo tomándome del brazo

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme! entendiste–Respondí alzando la voz y soltándome del agarre de aquél hombre – No necesitó que me cuiden, lo sé hacer por mi cuenta, me largo.

-Será mejor que dejes que se marche, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es otra boca que alimentar –Mencionó Dixon caminando hacia el campamento.

-¡Hey Dixon! ¿Qué pasará si me quedo, hee? –Grité lo suficiente como para que me escuchara –Me dejarás sin comer ¿O qué? -Daryl sólo respondió con balbuceos y gruñidos que no pude escuchar.

-¿Estás aceptando quedarte? –Habló nuevamente Shane mirándome

-No lo sé, tendré que hablar con Rick, supongo.

-Él no es el líder, aquí yo soy quien toma las decisiones. –Refunfuño un poco molesto

-Está bien, disfruta de tu "Liderazgo" mientras dure –Hablé en tono sarcástico –Iré a hablar con Rick.

Tras hablar con Rick, aceptó que me quedase con ellos. Antes de que comenzara a atardecer, Rick y Shane decidieron que lo mejor para todos sería irnos de ese lugar, todos aceptamos. Mientras todos guardaban sus cosas, decidí ir a mi antiguo refugio por unas cuantas municiones, comida enlatada y algo de ropa.

Cuando volví al campamento ya estaba todo listo. La familia Morales decidió separarse del grupo. Yo viajaría con Carol, Rick, Lori y los dos niños en una de las camionetas. Tras estar todos en los vehículos, pude observar a Daryl en una motocicleta, al parecer él dirigiría la caravana…

Después de unas horas de camino, los autos se detuvieron, habíamos llegado a la carretera, había algunos carros mal estacionados por el lugar, tendremos que moverlos para seguir, pensé.

-Será mejor mover los autos del camino –Habló Shane

-Podemos buscar en ellos, tal vez haya algo que nos sirva –Rick respondió

-Está bien, buscaremos y luego los movemos –Habló nuevamente Shane refunfuñando un poco -¡Hey escuchen todos!, permanezcan en los carros nosotros nos encargaremos de todo esto.

-Yo puedo ayudarlos –Dije dirigiéndome a Rick

-Y yo –Habló también Andrea mientras salía de la RV

-Está bien cada quien revisará un auto, será mejor no usar armas de fuego a menos que tengan silenciador, no sabemos cuántos estén cerca –Mencionó Rick

Asentí con la cabeza, me dirigí a un auto dispuesta a buscar cualquier cosa, con la esperanza de encontrar algún cigarrillo.

-Yo revisaré este que está más alejado –Dijo Daryl señalando el carro que yo estaba por revisar –Tú ve a revisar uno más cerca de la caravana

-Lo haré, pero si encuentras cigarrillos en éste auto serán míos, entendiste Dixon. –Dije acercándome a él y luego giré sobre mis talones para dirigirme a otro auto.

-Tendrás suerte si encuentro, y de ser así no creo que te los daría.

-Lo harás Dixon, aunque no quieras. –Dije alejándome del lugar.

Mientras checaba el automóvil, encontré unos cuantos cigarrillos, tres para ser exacta "Esto me bastará por hoy" pensé. Seguí revisando y encontré algunas cosas más, galletas y frituras, salí del coche asegurándome de no dejar nada. Me dirigí hacia Dixon.

-He Dixon ¿Encontraste algo?

-Ropa y comida, nada más, ni un solo cigarrillo.

-Bueno creo que entonces yo tuve suerte –Dije mientras tomaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo de mi blusa y lo encendía.

-¿Tienes más? –Preguntó Dixon tal vez un poco avergonzado, mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Un par más ¿Por qué? Acaso ahora Dixon depende de mí para fumarse un cigarrillo –Dije con un tono de risa

-Olvídalo idiota, luego conseguiré alguno.

-Está bien toma Dixon, ahora me debes un favor. –Dije acercándome a él y ofreciéndole un cigarrillo.

-Yo no le debo favores a nadie –Respondió tomando el cigarrillo y alejándose de aquel lugar.

Me quedé sentada sobre el capó del auto más alejado fumando, cuando escuché la voz de alguien detrás de mí.

-No creo que sea bueno que estés tan alejada del grupo.

-Me puedo cuidar sola, tengo 23 años Shane, no necesito niñera. –Respondí

-Perdona si me preocupo por ti Aria.

-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, además lo que menos quiero y necesito ahora es alguien que me esté vigilando ¿Entendiste? –Dije tirando la colilla de cigarro y dirigiéndome hacia la camioneta en que viajaba con Rick y los demás.

En el camino me encontré con Glenn quien me llamó y me ofreció viajar en la RV.

-Está bien Glenn, en un segundo estaré allá.

Seguí caminando con la cabeza baja dirigiéndome a la camioneta de Rick, la verdad el sol me estaba matando; choqué con alguien en el camino, quien me tomo por los brazos y me llevó tras la RV.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa Shane?...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Te lo juro…_**

_-Pero ¿Qué te pasa Shane?_

-¿Qué me pasa?, por Dios Aria tu mejor que nadie sabes qué es lo que me pasa –Dijo Shane sin soltarme.

-No sé a qué te refieres, y será mejor que me sueltes ahora si no quieres meterte en problemas ¿Entiendes?

-En problemas, por Dios, ¿Quién vendrá a salvarte Aria; Glenn, Dale? O tal vez ¿Daryl? –Dijo resaltando lo último. –Entiende Aria, al único que le importas en este campamento es a mí, soy el único que se preocupa por ti –Habló acercándome hacia él

-¡Eres un idiota! Déjame –Grité soltándome del agarre de aquél hombre y rápidamente saqué aquel cuchillo que llevaba atado al cinturón –No sabes de lo que soy capaz Shane, lo mejor será que me dejes en paz si no quieres que…

-¿Qué me vas a hacer niñita? ¿Me vas a matar?, porque entonces no creo que te sea fácil –Dijo tomándome de uno de mis brazos y jalándome hasta tenerme cerca de su rostro, justo en ese momento murmuró algo. –Ahora tú eres mía… Aria…

-¡Suéltame imbécil! –Subí la voz mientras me alejaba un poco de él y agarraba con fuerza el cuchillo, y sin pensarlo lo dirigí directamente al cuello de aquél hombre que pudo esquivar el ataque, sin embargo éste ahora sangraba un poco; me soltó y en ese momento aproveché para darle un puñetazo en la cara. –Tal vez no me sea fácil, pero te juro que lo haré, de una forma u otra Shane, te lo juro…

Me alejé del lugar guardando mi cuchillo. Y me dirigí a hablar con Rick.

-Rick, me preguntaba si puedo viajar en la RV, Glenn quiere que vaya con él, al parecer se aburre sin hablar…

-Claro, puedes viajar donde quieras –recibí una amable respuesta por parte del hombre

Camine hacia la RV con la cabeza baja tomando entre mis manos el ultimo cigarrillo que me quedaba, seguí caminando jugando con él, pasándolo entre mis dedos cuando alguien me lo arrebató… me giré para ver quien…

-¡Hey Dixon, vuelve aquí eso es mío! –Le grité, pero no pude obtener respuesta alguna de parte de él –Idiota, ahora me debes uno más Dixon –Volví a gritarle, a lo que ahora solo respondió girándose y sacando el humo por la boca.

Me giré y seguí caminando hasta que llegué a la RV, escuche a Glenn hablar desde el fondo…

-¡Hey Aria! ¿Cómo te va?

-Hola Andrea –Hice un gesto saludando a Andrea que estaba a la entrada, mientras subía a la RV, ésta respondió igual, me dirigí a donde se encontraba Glenn, sentado junto a la pequeña mesa –Glenn ¿Qué haces?

-Esperándote, creí haberte oído gritar hace un rato con Shane ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Tuvimos unos cuantos inconvenientes –Dale subió a la RV, al parecer volveríamos a andar –Luego te cuento

La auto-caravana avanzó, en el camino estuve platicando con Glenn, hasta ahora era con quien mejor me llevaba, en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en un hermano para mí. Durante todo el camino estuvimos hablando, me contó sobre todos en el campamento, Jacqui parecía una buena mujer era muy buena amiga de T-Dog con quien yo no había hablado aun pero por lo visto era agradable. Daryl tenía un hermano, Merle, a quien abandonaron en un azotea de Atlanta cuando encontraron a Rick por ser un peligro; Lori era la esposa de Rick y madre de Carl, y ella a l creer muerto a Rick lo engaño con su "mejor amigo" Shane… y seguimos hablando de cualquier tema que entraba en nuestras cabezas…

-Y así fue como aprendí a usar el arco –Dije terminando de contar mis hazañas en los campamentos de verano.

-Genial –Habló Glenn

La RV se detuvo, el tiempo había pasado volando pues al parecer ya estaba anocheciendo, decidí salir al ver que todos se estaban reuniendo en la carretera, cuando llegué ya estaban terminado de hablar…

-Entonces hagámoslo rápido, antes que oscurezca más. –Habló Rick

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? –Hablé dirigiéndome a Rick

-Tal vez pod… -Comenzó a hablar Shane cuando lo interrumpí

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo 'Rick'? –Resalte el nombre de aquél hombre al hablar, a lo que Shane solo se fue bufando del lugar.

-Si claro, de hecho estaba por preguntarte si podrías hacer guardia por esta noche, muchos de nosotros necesitamos descansar un poco y pensé…

-Tranquilo Sheriff, puedo con eso, además es tiempo de hacer algo por ustedes en el campamento. Pero ¿Qué haremos, pasaremos aquí la noche?

-Nos adentraremos en el bosque, solo un poco para no ser vistos, gracias Aria, por todo –Respondió Rick

-No hay de que, Rick, me gustaría caminar un poco para distraerme, puedo ir al bosque y así revisar que no haya ningún caminante cerca, claro si es que no me necesitas para algo aquí. –La verdad no quería distraerme, sino que quería sacar todo la rabia que llevaba dentro por todo el asunto de Shane, y tal vez matando algunos bastardos me tranquilizaría.

-Claro Aria, puedo pedirle a Shane que te acompañe, para que estés más segura…

-¡No!... Quiero decir, no hace falta me va mejor sola, me concentro más. Además necesito despejarme… -Hice una pequeña pausa y giré sobre mis talones –No quiero más problemas –murmuré y me dirigí a la RV para tomar mi arco y mi revólver y aprovechar para avisarle a Dale, Glenn y Andrea que iría al bosque.

Antes de entrar en el bosque, me aseguré de llevar todo. 'Cuchillo, Flechas, Arco, Revólver…' repasaba en mi mente hasta que alguien me distrajo.

-Cariño toma esto, tal vez te haga falta, está anocheciendo ya y puede que necesites algo de luz. –Habló Dale con cierto cariño fraternal mientras me daba una linterna. –No le queda mucha batería así que será mejor que la aproveches cuando de verdad la necesites…

-Gracias Dale, bueno me voy, no quiero regresarte esto sin batería –Señale la linterna –Además es mejor que aproveche la poca luz que hay…

-Cuídate hija, no te alejes demasiado y si ves algo grita. –Habló el anciano a lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Comencé a caminar hacia el bosque, que iba oscureciendo con presto iba avanzando, hasta el momento no me había encontrado con ningún caminante lo que indicaba que el lugar podría ser seguro para pasar la noche ahí o quizá unos cuantos días.

Estaba aún tan enojada con Shane que no quería volver, preferiría quedarme vagando por el bosque un rato más. Seguí andando tal vez por unos 5 minutos cuando encontré una pequeña cabaña que parecía abandonada, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche unos ruidos a mis espaldas, me giré con el arco preparado, dispuesta a cargarme cualquier cosa que se moviera, busqué con la mirada fija en el bosque, apuntando con mi arco, el ruido provenía de uno de los árboles, disparé una flecha y me dirigí a aquél lugar…

-Estúpida ardilla –Dije encontrando una pequeña ardilla con una de mis flechas atravesada en el cuello,

Me dediqué a quitar la flecha de la ardilla y busqué un pequeño paño que llevaba en la bolsa trasera de los jeans lo tomé y me dispuse a limpiar la flecha. Saqué la flecha del cuello del animal me deshice de éste tirándolo sobre la tierra y comencé a limpiar la flecha…

-Eso es desperdicio de alimento ¿Lo sabías? –Habló una voz a mis espaldas sobresaltándome.

-¡Maldición Dixon! Se nota que a ti no se te da la sutileza para nada. –Hablé mientras él se acercaba a recoger la ardilla que minutos antes yo había dejado en la tierra.

-Tienes buena puntería –Habló mientras veía la ardilla –Pero para no dañar la carne, en especial de las ardillas, tienes que darle en la cabeza…

-Damas y caballeros tenemos a un cazador nato –Dije con sarcasmo y soltando una pequeña risa -¿Qué hacías antes he Dixon; eras cazador?

-Deja de preguntar estupideces y regresa ya al campamento que Dale se estaba preocupando por ti.

-Creo que no, mejor entraré a la cabaña a inspeccionar un poco, tal vez encuentre cigarrillos ya que tú te quedaste con el último que tenía.

-Cierra la boca, regresa al campamento… -Habló con su voz ronca

-No voy a regresar Dixon, ya te lo dije, voy a buscar cigarrillos, además todavía no oscurece demasiado, y puede que si reviso la cabaña nos podamos quedar en ella ¿O no?

-Tú regresa, yo me encargo de la cabaña, avísales que encontramos un lugar y tráelos hasta aquí ¿Entendiste niñita?

-Está bien Dixon, pero no voy a olvidar lo de los cigarrillos, aún me debes Dixon… -Dije para después alejarme del lugar, me detuve sin girarme y le dije –No te desharás de mi tan fácil, no hasta tener de vuelta mis cigarros. –Continué caminando hasta llegar con los demás a la carretera…

-Aria, cariño que bueno que estás de vuelta

-Tranquilo Dale, estoy bien, me encontré con Daryl y me dijo que volviera porque estabas preocupado

-Hmm –Dale se quedó en silencio –Ah sí, le pedí que fuera a por ti

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si claro, será mejor que avises a Rick que estás de vuelta.

Asentí al anciano y me dirigí con Rick, quien desafortunadamente estaba con Shane…

-Rick, lamento interrumpir-Hablé ignorando por completo a Shane –Pero acabo de revisar el bosque y parece un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, o tal vez algunos días, Dixon y yo encontramos una cabaña, él se quedó a revisarla… en general el lugar parece seguro podríamos instalarnos sin problemas.

-Está bien, Shane será mejor avisarles a todos que nos vamos, antes de que perdamos la poca luz que queda. Gracias nuevamente Aria. –Respondió el oficial.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y comenzamos a caminar, yo iba al frente guiándolos y junto a mí Carol, Lori y los niños, tardamos algunos 25 minutos en llegar a la cabaña, que por lo visto Daryl ya había revisado pues estaba sentado a la entrada de ésta muy tranquilo.

-Llegamos es aquí –Dije girándome para ver a los demás

-La cabaña está limpia, la he revisado y hay suficiente espacio para todos –Habló Daryl acercándose a nosotros

-Bien Sheriff, dejaré mis cosas e inmediatamente comenzaré a hacer guardia. –Me dirigí hacia Rick

-Está bien Aria. Todos, entremos, tenemos que descansar –Habló el oficial y al pasar a mi lado murmuró algo –Gracias nuevamente.

'No sé porque a este hombre le agrada tanto dar las gracias por cualquier cosa' pensaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo cerca de la cabaña "Haciendo guardia". Trepé a un gran árbol para tener una mejor vista y me senté mirando la oscuridad del bosque…

-¿Con que tenemos una chica mono en el campamento he? –Escuché una voz conocida detrás de mí que me sobresaltó por completo, afortunadamente aún llevaba conmigo la linterna de Dale, iluminé el lugar y encontré un rostro conocido…

-¡Mierda Dixon! Algún día de estos, sino muero por culpa de un caminante será por ti y tu falta de sutileza.

-Vamos no es para tanto, además si estás de guardia debes estar atenta, prestar atención hasta al más mínimo ruido. –Respondió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Nuevamente tus instintos de cazador ¿No?

-Es supervivencia básica en este mundo…

Seguimos hablando por un rato, Dixon me daba consejos de cacería y de supervivencia; se quedaría a hacer guardia también esa noche, por lo que todo apenas comenzaba, esa sería una noche muy larga…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de Aria (y algunos otros personajes que aparecerán con el tiempo en la historia), pertenecen principalmente a Robert Kirkman y demás escritores/colaboradores de la serie The Walking Dead..._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**  
**Cierra la boca Dixon**

esa sería una noche muy larga…  
Continuaron platicando sobre cacería, el grupo, los caminantes y de cualquier cosa que no fuera el pasado de Aria. Más de una vez Daryl sacó ese tema, preguntándole cómo había logrado salir de la ciudad si estaba completamente infestada por caminantes, sin embargo ella inmediatamente evadía sus preguntas con cualquier otra cosa que se le cruzara por la mente.

Ella bajó del árbol de un salto, provocando que aquél collar con un dije en forma de A que adornaba su cuello se rompiera y cayera a la tierra en varios trozos…

-¡Maldición! –Musitó Aria, alcanzando a tomar una parte de éste, iluminando la tierra a sus pies con la débil luz que daba la linterna, para después inclinarse en la tierra a buscar la otra parte de la delgada cadena y el dije de la misma, mientras Daryl solo la observaba de reojo – Mierda Dixon, ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado como idiota o me ayudarás a buscar?

-No lo creo 'Chica Mono'–Dijo girando su vista hacia la tierra cuando pudo observar aquél dije brillante en forma de A…

-¡Tengo la cadena! –Musitó Aria triunfantemente después de varios minutos de estar buscándola.

-Creo que esto es tuyo Chica Mono –Habló después de inclinarse a recojer el pequeño dije y lanzarlo a las manos de la joven. -¿Diamante, huh?

-Cierra la boca Dixon –Respondió mientras ponía nuevamente la joya en su cuello, admirando el pequeño dije –Es… lo más valioso que tengo… -Musitó con un tono triste que apenas se logró escuchar

-Si, lástima que en estos tiempos a los caminantes no les interesa tener un collar de medio millón de dólares colgando de su putrefacto cuello –Respondió socarronamente.

-Idiota… no me refiero a ese tipo de valor –Aria respondió con un tono más normal y tranquilo y después de unos segundos en silencio volvió a hablar –Mejor ve a revisar la otra parte de la cabaña para estar seguros que no se acerca ningún bastardo… Además ¿No supone que tú también estás de guardia?

-A mí ninguna niña me da órdenes ¿Entiendes? –Hizo una breve pausa –Si tanto te interesa la 'seguridad' de los demás anda y revisa tú… niñata…

-Está bien Dixon, iré yo. –Habló para después girar sobre sus talones para comenzar a caminar hacia el otro lado de la cabaña y sin detenerse ni girarse volvió a hablar –Cateto…

-Te escuché niñata estúpida

-¿En verdad Dixon? -Se giró para poder verlo –Discúlpame, lo siento tanto, no era mi intención ofenderte… –Habló con voz sarcástica y socarrona, a lo que él solo le respondió con un gruñido.

Siguió caminando, le encantaba discutir con él tanto como a él le gustaba verla molesta, de un momento a otro acababan peleando por cualquier tontería. Aria siguió su camino, al llegar a la parte trasera de la cabaña se sentó en la tierra, y se quedó recargando su peso sobre sus manos, que se apoyaban en la fría tierra; pasó un rato, estaba justamente por amanecer ya, todo había estado tranquilo, antes de ponerse de pie apoyó su barbilla sobre sus clavículas y observó el collar que llevaba puesto... Es lo más valioso que tengo... recordaba lo que había dicho y en verdad no se refería al valor monetario, sino al valor sentimental que aquella joya tenía para ella.

En ese momento los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente, uno de aquellos recuerdos, de los más dolorosos, aquél que por tanto tiempo había tratado de olvidar, o al menos de ignorar se presentaba en el momento menos indicado...

_-Es tiempo Aria, ahora o nunca –Hablaba Billy, mi compañero de robo y por supuesto uno de mis mejores amigos, mientras se ponía un par de guantes negros –Kate y Jackson ya se han encargado de las cámaras, ahora es nuestro turno…_

_-Vamos –Había respondido haciendo a la vez un movimiento de cabeza, indicando nuestro próximo punto, La Joyería_ _McBrown, que por estar alejada del centro de la ciudad sería un punto fácil, entraríamos y saldríamos sin problemas. Antes de entrar imité a Billy y me puse mis guantes, negros al igual que los de él._

_Logramos entrar, todo iba bien, habíamos conseguido las cosas que no estaban bajo llave, teníamos una mochila casi llena, miré a Billy para dirigirnos a la salida…_

_-He Ari, mira eso –Señaló un collar, delgado y con un dije, precisamente en forma de A, que al parecer era de diamantes, sólo había un problema, estaba en el centro del lugar y claro, cubierto por cristal._

_-No podemos Billy, es muy arriesgado –Dije susurrando mientras me acercaba a él para hablar con más claridad –Vámonos ahora, Kate y Jackson deben estar esperándonos en el auto, vamos._

_-No Ari, no me iré sin eso –Hablaba mientras se dirigía a aquél estante, al centro, en busca de aquella joya –Tú espera aquí, si ves peligro no dudes en huir, no pares por mí, tu sólo te irás ¿Entendido?_

_-No Billy, regresa… –Dije mientras los nervios inundaban mi cuerpo, de pronto solo pude ver una sombra a lo lejos, a la entrada trasera de aquél negocio. -¡Cuidado! ¡Bil..! –No pude siquiera terminar de mencionar su nombre cuando resonó un disparo en toda la habitación, todo fue tan rápido, sólo recuerdo ver su cuerpo caer, creando inmediatamente un charco de sangre que no tardaría demasiado en llegar a mis deportivos negros, tomé mi revólver y sin pensarlo apunte al causante de la muerte de mi amigo, disparé, sin temor, sin sentimientos, maté a sangre fría a aquél hombre, aunque eso nunca fue lo que me preocupó en ese momento; corrí hacia el cuerpo de Billy, tirado en la habitación, 'Toma el collar y vete, anda, no te detengas por mí' fue lo último que dijo antes de que... de que muriera. No pude irme, me quedé junto a su cuerpo inerte, en la fría baldosa de aquél lugar, estaba sentada contemplándolo, mientras poco a poco aquellos ojos llenos de vida la iban perdiendo, su cabeza ahora recargada en mi regazo mientras mis manos cerraban suavemente sus ojos…  
__Escuché un ruido, a la entrada de la joyería, era Kate que me avisaba que era hora de irnos, tenía razón era sólo cuestión de segundos para que la policía estuviese ahí, me dispuse a salir, cuando aquellas palabras…Toma el collar…resonaban en mi cabeza, me giré y caminé hacia aquél lugar, tomé un juego de llaves de mi bolsillo y maniobré para abrir la cerradura, lo logré, tomé el collar, aún con mis guantes puestos que ahora estaban llenos de sangre de Billy, me quedé ahí por unos segundos hasta que nuevamente Kate me hizo reaccionar, salí corriendo de ahí directamente al coche, al que subimos rápidamente, en ese instante Jackson arrancó…_

Reaccionó apenas sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla derecha, se llevó el dorso de la mano al rostro y se limpió con la manga de su blusa, puso sus piernas junto a su pecho y poniendo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas recargó su cabeza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, sollozaba lo más bajo que podía, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, ese recuerdo la había puesto a pensar si en verdad merecía estar con vida, si valía la pena el seguir viviendo con el remordimiento, la culpa de haber abandonado a su mejor amigo,el mundo que conocía ya no existía, no tenía a nadie, ni a Jackson ni a Kate, de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro que la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que ésta reaccionara rápidamente limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro y mirando hacia arriba para ver aquella figura...

-Aria ¿Te encuentras bien? -Musitó una voz femenina, mientras se ponía a la altura de la chica

-Si claro Carol, estoy bien -Obviamente mentía, siempre que lloraba su nariz se ponía roja al igual que sus mejillas y ojos -No, no es nada, estoy bien, no... no pasa nada Carol... -Hablaba con voz un tanto quebrada.

-¿Estás segura? Cariño tal vez necesites descansar, vamos te acompaño adentro...

-Si, eso es, solo... necesito descansar. -Carol era la figura materna que siempre había deseado, con ella podría platicar de cualquier tema y sabría que la comprendería, sea cual fuese la situación.

-Andando cariño -Ambas caminaron hacia la cabaña al entrar se encontraron con todo el grupo reunido menos Carl y Sophia, Daryl entraba por la puerta delantera, Aria trataba de cubrir su nariz aún enrojecida, se sentó en uno de los sillones, al lado de T-Dog, quien la saludó con un pequeño 'Hey', recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos, haciendo que su lacio cabello cayera sobre su cara, entonces Rick comenzó a hablar.

-Nos estamos quedando sin munición y provisiones, organizaremos una salida, no entraremos a la ciudad, solo los alrededores, no necesitamos arriesgarnos más de lo necesario, yo los acompañaré ¿Hay algún voluntario?

-Rick, tal vez sea nueva en el grupo, pero creo que lo mejor sería que tú te quedaras aquí, con los demás por si algo pasa, yo puedo ir sola, se moverme ahí afuera, además conozco algunos lugares no tan lejos, sólo dame un auto y volveré antes de que anochezca... -Dirigió su mirada a Rick que la veía con cierto tipo de desaprobación

-No lo sé Aria, sería mejor que alguien te acompañe, en estos momentos no podemos arriesgarnos... -Respondió Rick posando su mano sobre su frente, un gesto bastante típico de él.

-Exactamente por eso, Rick, si voy sola no arriesgamos a nadie más del campamento -Se detuvo por un instante -Soy nueva aquí, no tengo mucho que perder.

-Aria nos tienes a nosotros ahora, eres parte del grupo desde el primer instante que pisaste nuestro campamento -Habló Lori

-Dejen de perder el tiempo yo iré con ella... -Se escuchó una voz desde el fondo de la habitación

-Yo puedo acompañarlos también -Anunció Glenn poniéndose de pie.

Antes de salir tomó su arco y el carcaj lleno de flechas y una mano la detuvo

-Aria, prométeme que volverás -Habló la pequeña mirando hacia arriba.

-Claro que lo haré Sophia, te lo prometo -Se inclinó y le dió un abrazo -Te lo prometo. -Susurró en su oído para después alejarse del lugar con Glenn y Daryl.

Se subieron a la Pick Up y se pusieron en marcha...  
Tardaron en llegar a un pequeño pueblo, que por lo visto ya había sido completamente saqueado, bajaron de la camioneta y comenzaron a revisar casa por casa, revisaron alrededor de 3 casas y en ninguna encontraron nada mas que caminantes, al menos unos 10, de los que se deshicieron rápidamente Aria con su arco, Daryl con su ballesta y Glenn con una pistola con silenciador...

-Así que este es el pueblo que decías -Habló Daryl dirigiéndose a Aria un poco molesto.

-Tranquilo, sólo caminen, se exactamente donde estamos. -Respondió caminando en silencio y con su arco en mano dirigiéndose a la ultima casa, la más pequeña y la que parecía caerse a pedazos... -Es aquí vamos

-¿Estás segura? Aria, nadie entraría a esa casa, se está cayendo... -Mencionó el asiático resaltando lo ya obvio.

-Justamente por eso Glenn, nadie piensa que ahí dentro haya algo, pero antes de emprender mi viaje al bosque llegué aquí y simplemente guardé algunas provisiones ahí dentro, tal vez aún estén ahí, vamos. -Dijo para después entrar a la casa con cuidado, le siguieron Glenn y después Daryl.

Avanzaron con cuidado, Aria, los iba guiando; llegaron a lo que parecía ser la cocina y se ella se dedicó a buscar dentro de lo que serían el lavavajillas y el horno.

-Daryl, revisa en la nevera, recuerdo haber dejado algo ahí...

-Claro, ahora una chica mono me dice que hacer ¿No? -Respondió para después dirigirse a buscar, aunque no lo quisiera sabía que lo necesitaban.

-Yo echaré un vistazo a la calle será mejor asegurarnos que no haya más caminantes. -Se escuchó al asiático hablar, con cierto nerviosismo en su tono de voz, tal vez por el miedo a que la vieja construcción cayera sobre él.

Estaba por salir de la casa cuando escuchó a alguien hablar, pensó que era aluguien de su campamento, pero no conocía las voces... -Estoy seguro que los vi venir por aquí, creo que tenían con ellos una chica... -Alcanzó a distinguir unas 4 figuras, regresó rápidamente con Daryl y Aria

-Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo -Habló acercándose para tomar las mochilas que habían conseguido

-¿Caminantes? -Musitó Daryl

-No, no, nos han visto, personas, nos están buscando... alcancé a distinguir a 4, no sé cuántos más vengan con ellos, será mejor irnos ahora.

Aria no respondía, no hablaba, se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, sabía lo que las personas eran capaces de hacer en el fin del mundo y en especial con las mujeres, borró las imágenes que llegaron a su mente y reaccionó tomando su arco y caminando hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, cuando estaban a punto de salir escucharon cargar varias armas...

-Te dije que estaban por aquí, y mira nada más, la chica si viene con ellos... ¿Cómo te llamas belleza? -Preguntó uno de los hombres mirando de pies a cabeza a Aria, mientras ella le apuntaba con su arco,si ésta quería en menos de un segundo el hombre tendría una flecha entre las cejas.

-Será mejor que tu y tus amigos bajen sus armas, a no ser que quieran tener una bala en el pecho... -Habló otro de los hombres, el más alto y de cabello oscuro

-Inténtalo y tendrás una flecha entre tus cejas -Respondió Daryl poniéndose al frente de Aria, inmediatamente otro hombre puso el cañón de su arma en la frente de Daryl, éste ahora le apuntaba con la ballesta.

-Nos encargaremos de ti y tu amigo y la princesa vendrá con nosotros. -Habló nuevamente el hombre alto que por lo visto era su líder.

-¡Déjalos ir! -Resonó la voz de Aria por el lugar -Yo... yo iré con ustedes, sólo déjenlos irse -Musitó mientras caminaba hacia el frente bajando su arco. -Déjenlos ir y yo me iré con ustedes, solo dejen que se vayan...

-No Aria, no te dejaremos -Mencionó Glenn, mientras Daryl estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento que intentaran hacer

-Así que... Aria... ¿Prefieres que te llevemos con nosotros a que tus amigos mueran? Es un gesto muy amable de tu parte. -Pausó un momento -James, Adam acompáñenlos, asegúrense de que se vayan, tú Nathan llévala a la camioneta. Y ustedes -Se dirigió a Glenn y Daryl -Será mejor que no hagan nada estúpido...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5  
**__**¿Dónde estoy?**_

_-_Será mejor que no intenten nada estúpido...

Por cierto mi nombre es Nicholas -Les dijo el hombre para después dejar que su mirada se posara en James y Adam, éstos sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

Nicholas la tomó, poniendo sus manos a su espalda, en ese momento Aria posó su mirada en los ojos celestes de Daryl y luego en los de Glenn, sin poder evitar sentirse mal por no poder cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a la pequeña Sophia. _ Te lo prometo _le había dicho a la pequeña antes de emprender su viaje, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Sólo, sólo váyanse -Chilló Aria con voz entrecortada mientras ahora Nathan era quien la sostenía guiándola de espaldas a la salida del lugar -¡Daryl! -Habló nuevamente - Di... Dile a Sophia que me perdone -Dio un grito ahogado para luego dejar caer su cabeza y recargarla sobre sus clavículas, cediendo por completo, no luchó, sabía perfectamente que entre más luchara más le dolería, el simple hecho de abandonar a Sophia, a Carl, Dale, Andrea, Glenn... Daryl. Nuevamente lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro.

**Daryl POV**

Salimos de aquella casa, custodiados por los 2 hombres, mientras en mi mente trataba de encontrar una solución, no podía simplemente abandonarla a su suerte con esos hijos de puta, sabía de lo que tipos como ellos eran capaces de hacerle a las mujeres, la simple idea pasando por mi mente mientras un extraño escalofrío recorría por mi cuerpo.

-¡No podemos dejarla! -Giré inmediatamente mi cuerpo dirigiendo mi puño al rostro de uno de los hombres haciéndolo caer al piso, Glenn imitó mis acciones golpeando al otro con la empuñadura de su arma justo sobre su nuca, haciéndolo caer inconsciente sobre el asfalto... -Tienes demasiadas pelotas para ser chino

-Soy coreano -Musitó

-¡Lo que sea! - Me dispuse a caminar cuando pude sentir una punzada justo en la parte inferior de mi cabeza, caí inmediatamente, apenas pude observar como Glenn caía sobre el asfalto junto a mí, después de eso mi vista se nubló, no pude ver mas que oscuridad.

* * *

Despertó por el movimiento que sintió en uno de sus pies, abrió completamente los ojos, observando como un caminante mordía desesperadamente una de sus botas en un tonto intento estúpido de alimentarse de él; inmediatamente se puso de pie pateando al caminante para luego aplastarle la cabeza con su pie. No fue hasta que vio a Glenn aún inconsciente en el piso cuando reaccionó por completo...

-¡Maldición, se la llevaron! -Gritó poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza en un intento fallido por estabilizarse -Maldición Glenn levántate, tenemos que ir por ella - espetó mientras se ponía en cuclillas para despertar al chico.

-¿Qu... Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos? -Hablaba un poco sobresaltado tratando de recordar lo sucedido -Aria, Aria... ¿Dónde está?

-Se la llevaron... ¡Se la llevaron! Tenemos que buscarla... Maldición, tenemos que encontrarla -Gritaba desesperado

-Daryl, tranquilízate, regresemos con los demás al campamento, hemos tardado demasiado además no tenemos las suficientes armas...

-Habla por ti, a los muy imbéciles se les olvidó quitarme mi ballesta, y tengo mi cuchillo de caza he sobrevivido con menos que esto. -Musitó mientras recogía su ballesta del asfalto

-No estás pensando claro, tenemos que regresar, avisar a Rick y Shane lo que pasó, esos hombres pueden llegar al campamento y... -No hizo falta que acabara de hablar cuando Daryl se puso en marcha subiendo a la pick up, en cuanto Glenn lo alcanzó volvió a hablar por la ventana del copiloto -Por lo menos no vieron la camioneta, eso ya es algo, nos da un poco de ventaja.

-¡Ventaja de qué! -Siguió alterado, pero pronto se calmó un poco -Súbete ya o te irás caminando. -Sonó su ronca voz nuevamente.

Glenn subió a la Pick Up e inmediatamente arrancaron en dirección al campamento; Daryl no sabía por qué sentía ese tipo de preocupación hacia Aria, sabía que siempre, desde que todo comenzó, su mayor debilidad había sido proteger a los más débiles, pero estaba consciente que Aria no era débil, ella era el tipo de persona que sobreviviría a toda la mierda del fin del mundo, sin embargo sentía la constante preocupación, la necesidad de protegerla, de mantenerla a salvo...

El camino de regreso al campamento fue tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo en realidad. Un profundo e incómodo silencio dentro de la camioneta, Glenn pensaba en cómo estaría Aria, qué le habrían hecho... Mientras que Daryl planeaba una serie de estrategias para ir por ella, sabía que con cada minuto, cada segundo que pasara , el rastro se desvanecía; deberían volver rápido si querían salvarla. Aceleró, quería llegar lo más pronto posible con los demás, no tardó mucho; debido a su incremento de velocidad llegó en menos de de lo que esperaba.  
Todos, al escuchar el sonido de la camioneta apagarse salieron a recibirlos.

-Que bien que han llegado -habló Carol que fue la primera en salir a recibirlos -Nos tenían preocupados a todos, tardaron más de lo que dijeron.

-¡Hey Sophia han llegado! -Se escuchó la voz de Carl mientras salía de la cabaña para llamar a la pequeña -¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Aria? -Habló el niño mientras los demás llegaban al lugar.

-Rick, Shane, tenemos que hablar ahora -Chilló nervioso el coreano ignorando por completo al pequeño a su lado, dando a entender que había un problema.

-Vamos cariño, vayamos adentro, Sophia acompáñanos también, vengan. -Habló Lori mientras tomaba a los pequeños por los hombros y los dirigía dentro de la cabaña nuevamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Glenn? -Habló Shane, sin obtener respuesta del chico -¡Qué Rayos sucede! -Gritó

-Tranquilo Shane, sea lo que sea debemos estar calmados para no preocupar a los demás. -Musitó el es sheriff

-Es Aria -Habló el cazador mientras se pasaba la mano por debajo de la nariz, un gesto tan típico de él -Se la llevaron... -No pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Shane

-¿Qué?! -Paró tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado -¿Quiénes se la llevaron? ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejar que se la llevaran?!¡Hablen por Dios! ¿Quién?! -Gritaba intranquilo

-Un tal Nicholas y su grupo -Esta vez Glenn fue quien habló

-¿Cuántos hombres eran? -Cuestionó Rick

-Pudimos observar a 4, pero puede que sean más, golpeamos a 2 de ellos pero luego quedamos inconscientes -Nuevamente comentó Glenn

-Tenemos que ir por ella ahora mismo Rick -Espetó Shane -¿Dónde sucedió?

-En un pueblo, a unos 40 minutos de aquí en carro... -Mencionó Daryl

-Está bien iremos a buscarla -Shane nuevamente mostrando su interés por Aria

-No Shane, no podemos ir todos, dejaríamos vulnerable el campamento... -Aria en verdad se había convertido en una pieza fundamental para el grupo, como ella hubiera dicho 'Les había salvado el trasero más de una vez' era tiempo de hacer algo por ella y más aún en la situación en que se encontraba

Abrí lentamente los ojos, haciendo que una luz me obligara a volver a cerrarlos, nuevamente los abrí esta vez consciente de que había una incandescente luz sobre mi rostro, entrecerré un poco los ojos, esa luz en verdad me lastimaba...

-Mierda -Musité, dándome cuenta que estaba atada de pies y manos en una silla de madera, intente liberarme hasta que escuché una voz que me hizo parar.

-Veo que despertaste muñeca... Será mejor que no intentes nada estúpido -Conocía esa voz, era el tipo que me había llevado con él, aunque aún no lograba verlo de algo estaba segura, ese maldito me las pagará.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres he? -Hablé en tono áspero y un tanto retador mientras él se ponía al frente de mí, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas de ese tipo, no me dejaría intimidar por un maldito bastardo como él.

-¡Hey, tranquila! no te haré nada... -Paró un momento haciendo un ademán con ambas manos, pero continuó acercándose a mi rostro, mucho más de lo que yo quisiera - A menos que me obligues a hacerlo -de no ser por que estaba atada, en ese mismo momento probablemente le habría roto la nariz y habría salido del lugar.

Ese tipo en verdad me repugnaba, no lo pensé, simplemente lo hice, le escupí en la cara, haciendo que éste se enfureciera, a los pocos segundos sentí un ardor en mi mejilla izquierda... ese bastardo...

-¡Maldita zorra! -Habló Nicholas -¡Te lo advertí! Maldita perra, me lo vas a pagar, te lo juro que lo harás. -En ese momento la puerta que estaba a espaldas de Nicholas se abrió de golpe, para dejar ver aquella figura que pensé nunca volver a ver.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no lo podía creer estaba frente a mí, vivo, nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo.

-Nicholas, tenemos un problema, en la torre 5, te necesitamos ahí, es urgente -Mi boca se abrió tratando de hablar, pero sin éxito, no logré que una palabra saliera de mi boca, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas preguntas; estaba segura de que me había visto, pero por alguna razón prefirió ignorarme...

-Esta bien J, en un segundo estoy allá, y tú muñeca, me esperas aquí ¿Entendido? -Habló Nicholas mientras me dedicaba un guiño, y comenzaba a girarse

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción? Oh si, claro, lo había olvidado, iré al campo a cortar margaritas -Hablé con sarcasmo. Él se giró completamente, sin embargo pude observar como antes de hacerlo una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en su rostro -Idiota -Murmuré para que apenas él pudiera escuchar. Salieron de la habitación dejándome en el mismo lugar.

En mi mente vagaba la idea de cómo habría llegado él hasta aquí, siempre había sido molesto, pero no podía imaginarlo con esos tipos, podría llegar a ser de lo peor, pero nunca cruzó por mi mente el verlo con alguien como Nicholas; pero bueno, en el fin del mundo que más podría pasar... 'Mierda' pensé; 'Si yo estoy atada aquí ¿Qué habría pasado con Glenn y Daryl?... ¿Los habrán dejado ir como prometieron?' Maldición la incertidumbre me estaba matando, debía saber algo y rápido, debía salir de ahí.

Apenas estaba comenzando a atardecer y afuera todo estaba tranquilo, Nicholas y otros hombres más reparaban un daño en una de las barricadas que habían creado con neumáticos y madera.

-Jefe... esa chica ¿Quién es?

-No me hables de esa maldita perra Jackson -Respondió Nicholas -Vamos necesitamos arreglar esto antes de que entren esas cosas.

-Esta bien, pero, sólo una pregunta ¿Qué harás con ella, lo mismo que con las otras que has traído? -Musitó Jackson mientras tomaba un pequeño descanso poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas e inclinándose un poco hacia el frente.

-Te dije que no me hablaras de ella. -Le espetó Nicholas sin mirarlo, pero dirigió su vista a los verdes ojos del muchacho al volver a hablar - Y sí -Pasó unos segundos sin hablar. -Haremos lo mismo que hemos hecho con las demás, tal vez mañana a esta hora estará muerta... o al menos deseará estarlo ¿No lo crees así? -Rió socarronamente

-Si... sí Nicholas -Respondió con un tono un tanto nervioso.

Daryl, Glenn y Rick habían emprendido el viaje en búsqueda de Aria, mientras Shane se maldecía a sí mismo por no haber ido también a buscarla, se encontraba exasperado en el campamento, después de su 'pequeña discusión' con su mejor amigo Rick éste se vió obligado dejarle en el lugar, ya que "No debían dejar el vulnerable el campamento, esos hombres podrían encontrarlos y deberían proteger a las mujeres y los niños a toda costa"

Daryl manejaba la PickUp, ya que sólo él y Glenn sabían dónde había ocurrido todo. Ya había comenzado a anochecer y aún les faltaba un largo camino, siguieron avanzando y cuando estaban por llegar a la entrada del pueblo Daryl apagó la camioneta...

-Será mejor que vayamos a pie desde aquí -Habló en su típico tono seco bajando de la camioneta y acomodando la correa de la ballesta sobre su hombro.

Se adentraron en el pueblo, esta vez asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera, Daryl iba al frente, Rick en el centro y Glenn les cubría las espaldas, entraron a cada una de las casas que había, después de revisar todo el lugar, se dispusieron a buscar en el bosque que estaba al lado del pueblo, afortunadamente después de varios minutos de vagar por él buscando algún rastro o huellas Daryl dio con una pista, en la tierra había un rastro, que, a juzgar por las marcas, parecía ser un auto.

-Sinceramente no se cómo haces esto hombre. -Musitó el coreano observando a Daryl que seguía el rastro, que, para él, era algo imperceptible. -Tal vez algún día me puedas enseñar a hacerlo

-No estoy, ni estamos aquí para dar clases de rastreo Glenn, hay algo más importante... además no creo poder soportar tu voz chillona por más de 2 horas, así que mantén cerrada la boca ¿Entiendes? -Respondió sin girarse, observaba de reojo a Glenn y Rick, sin embargo no perdía de vista el casi invisible rastro ni lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Había estado por más de una hora atada, mi mejilla aún ardía y era obvio que ahora tendría un color rojizo, ese bastardo en verdad me las pagaría, de eso podría estar segura. Forcejé una vez mas con el amarre en mis manos, esta vez solamente logrando lastimarlas más de lo que ya estaban debido a mis múltiples y fallidos intentos por zafarme de la cuerda. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, traté de disimular que había intentado liberarme, cosa que no creo haya resultado, pues lo mío nunca había sido disimular; abrí la boca al observar quién estaba frente a mí...

-A...Aria ¿Estás bien? -Habló suavemente mirándome con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-¿Qu... qué mierda haces co... con esos tipos, J? -Espeté con una rara combinación de sentimientos, estaba dolida, sorprendida, no lo sé; simplemente nada podría describir mi tono de voz y mucho menos mi estado de ánimo, quería abrazarlo y a la vez desquitar mi ira, ¿Por qué estaba con ellos?... Se acercó a mí, trató de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos -No... ¡No me toques Jackson! ¡Respóndeme! -Les espeté retirando lo más que pude de él.

-No grites Ari, está bien, está bien, te responderé, sólo no grites, no deben enterarse que estoy aquí contigo... -Suspiró y volvió a hablar -Ellos... me encontraron al borde de la muerte no había comido en días, me trajeron aquí, me alimentaron, me dieron refugio con ellos, un lugar seguro Aria, apuesto que cualquiera, incluso tú matarías por un lugar seguro en este mundo de mierda ¿O no?

-Sí, y lo he hecho Jackson, desde antes que todo esto comenzara, pero ahora tengo un grupo, he estado con ellos y no sé lo que tus queridos 'amigos' les hayan hecho a 2 de ellos, quiero irme Jackson, debo irme de aquí. - Insistí - Por favor J tienes que ayudarme, debo salir lo antes posible, debo irme de aquí ahora mismo, hay niños con ellos Jackson...

-Justamente por eso estoy aquí Ari, no quiero que te pase nada, se como son estos sujetos y lo que son capaces de hacer, tengo un plan para sacarte de aquí, sólo debes prometerme que no volverás aquí, que tu y tu grupo se alejarán lo más que puedan de este lugar, sólo necesito que me digas algo...


	6. Chapter 6

_**-Capítulo dedicado a Sofia...-**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Tranquilo Chinaman**_

Llevaban varias horas siguiendo el rastro, sin embargo habían decidido separarse, sin alejarse mucho, pero lo suficiente para cubrir más espacio. La oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse del bosque y la débil luz de la luna y la pequeña linterna de Daryl no le daban mucha ventaja tomando en cuenta que el rastro cada vez se hacía más imperceptible...

-Daryl... debemos regresar ya, es demasiado arriesgado estar a estas horas a la intemperie... -Hablaba Rick mientras se alejaba de aquél par.

-¡Ella arriesgó su maldito trasero por salvar a tu hijo más de una vez! Y ¿Simplemente no puedes hacer algo por ella? - Gritó desesperado - Estamos cerca, lo sé... puedo continuar solo, ustedes pueden regresar por donde han venido. -Continuó alejándose dejando atrás a los otros dos.

-No me refiero a eso Daryl, lo sabes, es sólo que... -Su diálogo fue interrumpido por el sonido de un arma siendo cargada

-Pero ¿Qué mierda? -Espetó Glenn al girarse y observar una figura aparentemente masculina, llevaba una sudadera holgada con una capucha, un pantalón deportivo y una gorra bajo la capucha de la sudadera que, hacía casi invisible la mitad superior de su rostro, además de llevar un par de botas tipo soldado gigantescas.

-No intenten nada y no saldrán heridos -Se escucho una voz, proveniente del dueño del arma.

Por suerte Daryl se había dado cuenta de eso y decidió rodear a la 'persona misteriosa' sin que ésta se diera cuenta y al estar a sus espaldas habló.

-Será mejor que bajes eso o una flecha atravesará tu trasero ¿Entiendes chico?, tú eres quien saldrá perdiendo.

Se escuchó un sonido, tal vez de asombro y luego un gran suspiro, seguido de unos segundos de completo silencio.

-Mierda Dixon es la segunda vez que me dices algo así. -Respondió al reconocer aquella voz tan familiar, en el momento en que se giró para observarlo, y se dió cuenta de quiénes eran, éste le apuntaba con su ballesta y ahora Glenn y Rick estaban a sus espaldas apuntándole también con sus respectivas armas. -Vamos chicos, ¿Me van a disparar o qué?... ¿Ese es el tipo de bienvenida que merezco? -Musitó bajando su arma y quitándose la capucha, acto que dejó ver su larga cabellera caer sobre su espalda.

Los tres se sorprendieron, nunca esperaron encontrar a Aria en el bosque, ellos planeaban ir a rescatarla, pero ella les había facilitado todo, se podría decir que ella los encontró a ellos

-Mierda Aria ¡Eres tú! -Espetó un emocionado Glenn mientras bajaba su arma, y al momento corrió a abrazarla, mientras Rick y Daryl se acercaban a ellos -Pe... pero ¿Cómo? Aria ¡Estás bien!

-Es una larga historia Glenn... ahora ¿Puedes soltarme ya? me estas sofocando. -Expresó con una mueca de dolor.

-Si claro, lo... lo siento Aria -El joven asiático se alejó de ella

-Tranquilo Chinaman, está bien, estoy bien . -Respondió la chica

-Y, Aria ¿Nos dirás como has llegado aquí? -Cuestionó Rick

La chica iba a comenzar a hablar cuando fue interrumpida -Lamento arruinar el emotivo momento, pero tenemos problemas -Expresó Daryl apuntando con la linterna un gran grupo de caminantes que se dirigía hacia ellos con sus típicos sonidos guturales. Aunque Daryl no era del tipo de expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, claramente se encontraba más tranquilo y se podría decir que feliz de haberla encontrado, de que ahora estuviera con ellos sana y salva.

-Maldición ¿Qué no puedo tomar un respiro? -Expresó Aria cansada - Además no tengo mi arco ¡Maldición! sólo tengo este maldito revólver, que parece no haber sido limpiado en años -Espetó

-Tranquila Aria estaremos bien, estaremos bien. -Respondió Rick tratando de convencerse mayormente a él que a Aria. -Saldremos de esta, tranquila. Toma, tal vez te sirva mejor que ese pedazo de metal. -Le ofreció una pistola, pequeña, pero que de algo serviría.

- ¿Una G17 de medio calibre? En serio Sheriff, creo que mi habilidad con armas me da para más, pero en fin gracias. -Dijo Aria mientras guardaba su anterior arma en su cinturón y se aseguraba de que la que le ofreció Rick estuviera cargada. Una pistola G17, pero de pequeño calibre, fue la primer arma que utilizó, recordó casi haber lesionado a Kate mientras ésta le enseñaba a usarla, pero por suerte aprendió fácil y rápido, además de que nadie salió herido.

-Chicos, ¿Qué tal si mejor corremos a la camioneta? -Habló nervioso Glenn -Tal vez no nos alcancen, somos obviamente mas rápidos, si llegan a acercarse podemos utilizar nuestras armas ¿No lo creen? -Explicaba lo más rápido que podía mientras Daryl se deshacía de los caminantes que estaban más cerca a ellos.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Andando -Gritó Aria e inmediatamente los 4 comenzaron a correr, Aria iba al frente seguida por Glenn, Rick y Daryl, éste último les cubría las espaldas. Como lo habían pensado fueron mucho más rápido que los bastardos, habían logrado obtener una considerable ventaja sobre ellos. Después de varios minutos de correr, Aria ahora iba entre Rick y Glenn, estaba agitada, le pesaba respirar y todo se debía a los 7 años de su vida que había dedicado a fumar y a su breve periodo con asma antes de que todo comenzara; 'Sabía que debía dejar de fumar, maldición' se repetía una y otra vez.

Sus piernas fallaban, estaba agotada, el lograr escaparse de aquél lugar no había sido nada fácil, y, tomando en cuenta que las botas que llevaba eran 3 tallas más grandes, le era más que fácil tropezarse cada 3 metros, sin embargo seguía corriendo, no se quedaba atrás debido a su altura, que para su suerte le daba ventaja, demasiada en realidad; estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que, ni siquiera se dió cuenta cuando uno de esos bastardos, que no supo de dónde salió, se abalanzó sobre ella. Forcejeaba con él con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tratando de quitárselo de encima, algo casi imposible pues eran tal vez más de 100 kg de peso muerto sobre ella, pronto sintió una punzada en su costado, sus fuerzas de acabaron, no reaccionó, no supo que pasó después, simplemente pudo observar el caminante caer encima suyo...

Glenn, que se había cargado al bastardo, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Aria y como pudo le sacó el cuerpo de encima. -¡Rick! Necesito ayuda por aquí, no reacciona. -Hablaba el coreano mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

-Sigue viva, aún tiene pulso, pero debemos apresurarnos, debemos hacerla reaccionar -Mencionó Rick mientras se aseguraba de respiraba.

-Vamos gente, estamos tardando demasiado de esta forma, cúbranme. -Espetó la grave voz de Daryl mientras se acercaba a la chica y la cargaba, algo que hizo que un extraño escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo. Para su suerte faltaba poco camino para llegar a la camioneta, sólo se toparon con unos cuantos caminantes, de los que fácilmente se deshicieron Rick y Glenn. Tardaron sólo unos cuantos minutos y al llegar a la PickUp, Daryl inmediatamente colocó a Aria en el asiento trasero para luego él dirigirse al del piloto. Rick habría tomado ya el lugar del copiloto e igualmente Glenn, que ahora estaba en el asiento trasero con la cabeza de la chica sobre su regazo.

El camino de regreso fue lo más eterno para Daryl, él quería estar en la cabaña lo más pronto posible, quería asegurarse de que Aria estaría bien, que esos hombres no le habrían hecho nada, que solamente estaba cansada; se juraba a sí mismo que si algún hombre del grupo de Nicholas la había tocado volvería y los mataría a todos con sus propias manos, en su mente solo estaba ella y su bienestar... '¿A sí hermanito? Ahora una mujer te tiene rendido a sus pies, como un vil perro, lo sabía, hermanito, siempre te lo dije, no eres mas que un marica' la ronca y socarrona voz de Merle resonó en su cabeza haciendo que sus otros pensamientos se esfumaran. 'Esa maldita perra solo hará que te maten, entiende Darlena, las mujeres sólo sirven para una cosa...' Con esto último, Daryl aceleró abruptamente, tratando de sacar de su mente esas palabras.

Al llegar a la cabaña T-Dog y Shane se encontraban haciendo guardia, éste último al darse cuenta de que estaban de vuelta caminó apresuradamente a la camioneta , Rick lo detuvo diciendo que dentro de la cabaña le explicaría todo, a él y a los demás, mientras que Daryl volvía a tomar a Aria en sus brazos para llevarla adentro...

-To...Todo sucedió tan rápido, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el caminante se abalanzó sobre ella, Glenn se encargó, él la salvó -Terminaba de contarles Rick a todos dentro de la cabaña, a excepción de Carol y Jacqui, que se habían dirigido donde la joven, y de los niños, a quienes habían ocultado todo el asunto sobre Aria, al menos hasta el momento...

-¿Qué?! -Resonó una aguda voz en la habitación -¿Aria está bien? ¿La mordieron? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está viva? -Interrogaba el pequeño niño, que al parecer estaba escuchando la conversación a escondidas con Sophia. Inmediatamente Lori giró la cabeza en su dirección y fulminó a Carl con la mirada, que después de eso se fue con la niña a otra habitación.

Daryl había llevado a Aria a una de las habitaciones en la segunda planta de la cabaña, la recostó sobre una pequeña cama y no se dió cuenta que la estaba mirando hasta que Carol y Jacqui entraron a la habitación con unas cuantas cosas. Él sólo pasó su mano incómodamente por de bajo de su nariz y salió del lugar sin decir nada. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a revisarla, tenía varias heridas, pero nada grave, todo iba bien hasta que Carol vió un corte en el abdomen de la chica, entonces un chillido se escapó de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa? -Habló la mujer de color mientras Carol le mostraba la herida. Se acercó y revisó la marca más de cerca-No sé mucho de medicina, pero por lo que sé debemos suturar esa herida, ha perdido mucha sangre, por el momento sólo tenemos que hacer presión -Carol hizo lo que la otra mujer le indico, poniendo una pequeña toalla sobre la herida de tal vez unos 10cm. - Por lo que parece ella está muy débil, en mi opinión debe descansar.-Hablaba Jacqui en tono calmado. -Me pregunto que habrá pasado para hacerse esto -Señaló el corte y luego la marca con un toque rojizo y violeta sobre la mejilla de la joven.

-Tú también te vez demasiado cansada, puedes ir a descansar, yo, yo me quedaré con ella, anda. -Musitó Carol que estaba sentada en un lado de la cama retirando unos mechones de cabello de la frente de la chica. Al notar la preocupación en el rostro de la mujer volvió a hablar. -Anda, estará bien, yo la cuido, tú necesitas descansar.

La mujer de color asintió y procedió a retirarse de la habitación, ella se preocupaba mucho por Aria aunque no hubiera tratado mucho con ella, pero en las pocas ocasiones que cruzó palabra con ella, siempre le había sacado una sonrisa, esa chica que parecía tan fuerte tenía un gran pasado que no quería sacar a la luz, pero parecía siempre verle el lado bueno a las cosas, a pesar del mundo en que vivían. Jacqui llegó a la sala, que es donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, inmediatamente Dale habló.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Ya despertó?

-No, aún no... está muy débil -Dudó el continuar hablando - Además tiene un gran moretón en una de sus mejillas. -Respondió la mujer en un tono cansado, en verdad necesitaba descansar y ella lo sabía. -Tal vez necesitemos medicamentos para ella, vitaminas, no lo sé, no soy experta, pero seguramente eso le ayudaría a recuperarse más pronto.

-¿La han mordido o tiene algún rasguño? Habla mujer -Espetó un exasperado Shane.

-Tiene una herida en el abdomen, no parece ser hecha por algún caminante, pero debemos suturarla antes de que se desangre, no sé lo suficiente, pero algo podré hacer si me consiguen lo necesario, pero debe ser rápido porque no sabemos qué fue lo que le pasó y será mejor darle algún antiséptico para evitar que se infecte.

-Yo puedo ir a buscar las cosas, sólo dame una lista y lo traeré lo antes posible, además puedo traer otras cosas, comida, municiones, y no lo sé, cualquier otra cosa que nos pueda ser útil. -Glenn ofreció su ayuda, él haría lo imposible por Aria, ella era como su hermana, aparte de Dale, era quien más lo conocía, además lo había ayudado en varias ocasiones, y este era el momento de hacer algo para agradecerle.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al CDC? - Expresó Andrea - Tal vez puedan hacer algo por Aria y quizás ya tengan una cura para todo esto, dos pájaros de un tiro. - Se encogió de hombros, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Puede ser una opción, no perdemos nada, si sigue en pie, el ejército lo protegería a toda costa -Habló Shane - De cualquier forma nos queda Fort Benning Rick.

-¿Fort Benning? -Cuestionó Glenn -Son más de 150km, no tenemos suficiente gasolina para llegar, no llegaríamos ni a medio camino.

-Es verdad... Fort Benning también es una opción pero por ahora será mejor descansar, ha sido un día muy difícil, todos debemos descansar, mañana a primera hora hablaremos de esto. -Ordenó Rick.

En la habitación Carol limpió las heridas de sus muñecas y les colocó unas 'vendas improvisadas' que hizo con una de sus blusas, ya que habían agotado todas las vendas que tenían. Puso un poco de alcohol en un trapo y lo pasó por la nariz de la joven con la esperanza de que reaccionara; al parecer no funcionó, la chica seguía tendida en la cama, inmóvil, apenas respirando. Carol se puso de pie y se dirigió a su mochila...

-Jac... Jackson- Carol inmediatamente se giró sorprendida y volvió a su anterior posición junto a la chica, tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella y al notar que permanecía con los ojos cerrados le habló.

-Tranquila Aria estás a salvo, no te fuerces cariño, soy Carol, estoy aquí contigo, tranquila.

-Jackson... Jackson - Seguía murmurando la joven aún con los ojos cerrados - Debo volver... debo ayudarlo -La respiración de la chica comenzó a acelerarse, parecía que en cualquier segundo entraría en un ataque.

-Shh, tranquila, está bien, respira, tranquila. -Trataba de calmarla la mujer sin obtener éxito. 'Debo ir por Jacqui, por alguien, pero no la puedo dejar sola' se repetía la mujer. -Aria, tranquilízate por favor -Le decía a la chica mientras su respiración aumentaba considerablemente, un sudor frío comenzaba a perlar su frente, la mujer no sabía que hacer, sólo pudo gritar. - ¡Rick, Jacqui, alguien! ¡Por favor, necesito ayuda! ¡Rápido!

Rick, Shane y Daryl se encontraban en la planta baja, cuando escucharon los gritos desesperados de Carol se alarmaron e inmediatamente corrieron hacia donde se hallaba, Daryl que fue el primero en llegar, entró a la habitación apuntando con la ballesta esperando ver algún caminante, pero su sorpresa fue que, no había bastardo alguno. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil al ver sobre la cama a aquella joven, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, su rostro lleno de sudor... no supo que pasó hasta que Rick le hizo reaccionar.

-Está teniendo un ataque. Daryl te necesito aquí ¡Ahora!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Suerte de principiante...**_

-Está teniendo un ataque. Daryl te necesito aquí ¡Ahora!

Los gritos de Rick lo hicieron reaccionar, inmediatamente se dirigió a donde Rick esperando sus órdenes; sin embargo unos segundos después salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al bosque. Estaba preocupado, podía sentir como la angustia corría por su cuerpo sin intención alguna de parar, no supo el por qué salió de la habitación, tenía la necesidad de estar ahí con ella, pero había algo que lo obligaba a permanecer en el bosque, y ese algo ni él lo sabía. No se alejó demasiado de la casa, pues por más frustrado que se encontrara no quería dejar solo el campamento, únicamente quería estar lejos y a la vez cerca de ella.

-Daryl, aquí, !Ahora! -Hablaba el Sheriff, pero al darse cuenta que éste se había ido, optó por su otra opción. - Shane tienes que ir por Jaqui, la necesitamos aquí. -Se dirigía a Shane que hacía caso omiso a sus órdenes. - ¡Shane! - Habló lo más bajo que pudo, para no alterar más a la chica que yacía en la cama, siendo nuevamente ignorado por su mejor amigo - Maldición Shane ve por Jaqui ahora mismo. - Esta vez le gritó desesperado al ver que no respondía. Estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando Shane salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a Carol, que se encontraba parada en una esquina del cuarto, observando todo. -Carol, tienes que buscar a Daryl, después de esto tengo que hablar con él ¿Crees tener una idea de dónde se encuentre?

-Si claro Rick, yo... yo voy por él, vuelvo enseguida. -Respondió la mujer para luego salir del lugar.

Daryl seguía dando vueltas a la cabaña con su ballesta sobre su espalda, tratando de despejar su mente de todo lo que le abrumaba en ese momento. Un sonido de una rama crujir le hizo girarse y apuntar con la ballesta inmediatamente.

-Maldita sea Carol -Habló exasperado mientras bajaba su arma. -Pude haberte clavado una puta flecha en la cabeza.

-Lo... lo siento Daryl, solo vine a buscarte porque Rick quiere hablar contigo, me pidió que te avisara.

Daryl solamente respondió con un gruñido y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa ignorando completamente a Carol, y diciendo cosas que a los oídos de ésta fueron imperceptibles.

* * *

Rick estaba a la orilla de la cama hablándole a la joven en un intento por tranquilizarla, que no dio resultado,_ 'Estás a salvo Aria, nadie te hará daño, tranquila, estás aquí, nadie te lastimará, tranquilízate' _ eran las palabras que le repetía el hombre, mientras Shane llegaba a la habitación en que dormía Jacqui, despertándola bruscamente y llevándola consigo al cuarto donde se encontraba Aria.

Tras ver la situación, Jacqui optó por dar su criterio -No podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar a que pase, si tratamos de hacerla reaccionar podríamos lastimar alguna de sus heridas -Expresaba la calmado voz de Jacqui. -Pero recuerden que no soy experta, eso es solo mi opinión sobre lo que veo.

Poco a poco la respiración agitada de la chica se calmó hasta llegar a un punto normal, sin embargo seguía mencionando el nombre de Jackson. Todos habían salido de la habitación, a excepción de Jacqui, que prefirió quedarse otro rato

Después de que Aria se encontrara bien, Carol optó por descansar un poco y fue a dormirse a la habitación que compartía con Lori, Carl y obviamente Sophia, Jacqui decidió quedarse toda la noche con la chica, que ahora se encontraba descansando tranquilamente. Rick hablaba con Daryl sobre la decisión de ir al CDC, más tarde el sheriff y Glenn se encontraban haciendo la primera guardia de la noche, mientras Shane probablemente se encontraba durmiendo sobre algún sillón de la sala.  
Poco a poco Aria abría los ojos, tallándose éstos con el dorso de su mano y bostezando, esa noche había descansado verdaderamente. Reincorporándose esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer de color que estaba sentada a su lado.

− Hey –Le habló tranquilamente la mujer mientras le correspondía la sonrisa.

− Hola Jacqui

− ¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?

− Si claro –Respondió mientras intentaba sentarse –Aún duele un poco, pero es más tolerable ahora. –Musitó señalando su abdomen.

-Recuerda, no te fuerces, aún tienes que recuperarte. –Hizo una breve pausa –Ahora ¿Puedes decirme cómo es que te has hecho eso? –Señaló el abdomen de la chica.

Ella sabía que no sólo se refería a su herida, sino a todo lo que había pasado así que comenzó a hablar. –Ah, esto… bueno… cómo empezar –Espetaba mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de explicárselo. –Ehm, bueno, como sospecho que sabrás lo del grupo de Nicholas, y toda esa mierda que pasó, te ahorraré los detalles. –Aclaró la garganta para continuar hablando –Después de que Daryl y Glenn salieron, los tipos me llevaron a su refugio y mientras estaba inconsciente me ataron, el tal Nicholas quería interrogarme y… después… el asunto es que, en su grupo había alguien que yo conocía desde antes de todo esto y él me ayudó a escapar y en el intento me hice esto con una de sus barricadas… -Refiriéndose a la herida de su abdomen.

-¿Jackson? –Preguntó la mujer tratando de no sonar muy entrometida.

-Si, Jackson… él fue quien me ayudó a salir de ahí, sin él no lo habría logrado, y… puede que en este momento él… él esté muerto

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en el rostro de Aria, mientras recordaba cómo se habían conocido. –Voy a serte completamente sincera, aunque sé muy bien que después de esto es muy probable que me vaya, pero creo que te lo debo. –Continuó hablando mientras el rostro de Jacqui se llenaba de duda. –Antes de todo esto, yo… yo no tenía la mejor vida y no ha cambiado mucho, siempre corríamos de un lado a otro, escapando de todo… iré al punto, sin rodeos, un grupo de amigos y yo, nos dedicábamos a robar. –La mirada de la mujer se posó en sus ojos, viéndola fijamente, sin miedo, pero a la vez con preocupación. –Jackson era uno de ellos, además con el tiempo se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos, por eso la urgencia por ir por él, tengo que encontrarlo. –Pausó un momento. –Sé que esto te preocupa y lo comprendo, pero como lo dije, después de esto lo necesario será que me vaya, además tengo que ir por él y ayudarlo así como él me ayudó a mí.

-No Aria, no tiene que ser así, esto puede quedar entre nosotras. Todo esto será un secreto del que nadie tiene que enterarse. Con respecto a tu amigo, si él llegó hasta ellos solo, seguramente pudo escapar, tranquilízate, él estará bien.

-Me da gusto que hayas despertado, Aria, ahora ¿De qué secreto hablan? –Habló Glenn mientras abría de golpe la puerta. Aria y Jacqui intercambiaron miradas.

-Son sólo cosas de mujeres Glenn –Respondió Aria y luego ambas comenzaron a reír mientras miraban divertidas a Glenn que sólo estaba parado en el mismo lugar.

-No se supone que debes estar haciendo guardia. –Expresó Jacqui para luego bostezar.

-No ya comenzó a amanecer, Shane y T-Dog nos relevaron a Rick y a mí, pero antes de irme a descansar pensé en pasar a ver cómo estaba Aria

-Pues ya me viste, ahora vete a descansar Chinaman estoy bien, y tú también necesitas descansar Jacqui, desde que recuerdo estás aquí y por lo que parece no has dormido nada, anda vete estoy bien. –Al notar que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a irse trató de convencerlos, en verdad quería estar sola por un largo tiempo. –Vayan, estaré bien…

Después de varios minutos Aria logró convencer a Jacqui y Glenn de irse, luego de que salieron se puso de pie y se aseguró de trabar la puerta para que nadie entrara; se dirigió a su mochila, que ahora estaba en esa habitación y sacó un juego de ropa de ropa que consistía en una blusa de tirantes roja, unos vaqueros negros ajustados, una chaqueta de piel negra (ya que, aunque no comenzara aún el invierno, Aria era una persona friolenta e incluso la más mínima brisa le calaba hasta los huesos) y sus inseparables deportivos negros; no le agradaba mucho la idea de no tomar un baño, pero aún así se cambió, fue entonces cuando notó las horrendas cicatrices que tenía en las muñecas, producto de las veces que intentó soltarse del amarre en que le tenía Nicholas. Subió las mangas de su chaqueta hasta sus codos y se dirigió a buscar nuevamente entre sus cosas, donde encontró un par de guantes, a los cuales le faltaban la parte de los dedos y recordó que los guardó para cuando necesitara usar el arco y así evitar las feas marcas que quedaban en sus dedos por la tensión que ejercía en la cuerda, se maldijo a sí misma por no haberlos usado antes, se los puso y para su suerte cubrían perfectamente las cicatrices.

Continuó husmeando entre sus cosas y encontró su Laptop y su iPod, tomó este último y lo encendió, tenía un poco más de la mitad de la batería por lo que decidió guardarlo para otro momento. Prosiguió encendiendo la laptop, que afortunadamente estaba cargada a un 100%, entró a sus archivos, y una carpeta en especial le llamó la atención: "Abril de 2008" dio clic en ella y deseó no haberlo hecho, estaba llena de fotos de Billy, Kate, Jackson y ella, pero en su mayoría de Billy y ella, su cumpleaños 18 era en ese año, y lo pasó con Billy, comenzó a reproducir las fotos y entre ellas encontró un video:

_"La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, despertándola y dejándole ver a Kate y a Billy cargando una torta de cumpleaños con dos velitas que formaban el número 18, detrás de ellos estaba Jackson grabando con una cámara digital el 'emotivo' momento.  
_  
_-¡Felicidades Ari! –Gritaron los tres al unísono mientras dejaban la torta sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Se sentó y, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la frase que estaba escrita en una tarjeta en la parte superior de ésta 'Para la mejor saqueadora en su cumpleaños 18'  
_  
_-Vamos chicos ¿De quién fue la idea?  
_  
_-Billy –Respondieron Jackson y Kate al mismo tiempo, como si lo estuvieran culpando de algo grave._

_-No todo fue mi idea, solo la tarjeta fue mía, lo de la torta fue de Kate y obviamente lo de grabar de Jackson. -Se defendió Billy_

_-Vamos les he dicho que no me agradan los videos chicos, Jackson tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. -Se quedó un momento en silencio y al ver las caras serias de sus amigos se echó a reír. -¿Qué planes tienen para hoy? no pensarán pasársela aquí ¿o sí?"_

En ese momento se dió cuenta que las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, y sin terminar de ver la grabación, apagó el ordenador y lo guardó nuevamente en su mochila al igual que hizo con su iPod. El video, no sólo le recordó ese día, le recordó todo lo que pasó con sus mejores amigos, con quienes la acogieron cuando sus padres la echaron de casa, quienes siempre estuvieron ahí para ella, le recordó todo su pasado. Estaba molesta consigo misma, no quería ser débil, pero no podía evitarlo, los recuerdos de quienes fueron su familia, día con día estaban más presentes, había tratado de encerrarlos y arrinconarlos en lo más profundo de su mente y su corazón, sin embargo, ahora, en los momentos menos indicados salían y le hacían vulnerable.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Aria se limpió el rostro y respiró hondo para verse más tranquila, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Carol, quien le llevaba lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

-Hola -Musitó la calmada mujer -Veo que ya estás de pie. -Le dió una sonrisa maternal, recibiendo de Aria un semblante dolido, pero a la vez duro. -Te he traído el desayuno. -Habló nuevamente la mujer al ver la reacción de la chica.

-No te lo tomes personal, pero, es sólo, que... últimamente no sé que me pasa. -Levantó los hombros y le dió una sonrisa de lado a la mujer. -Muchas gracias Carol.

-No te preocupes cariño, es normal en este mundo. - Le dedicó una sonrisa - Disfruta tu desayuno. -Salió de la habitación dejando sola a Aria.

Comenzó a desayunar, si es que se le podría llamar así a comer duraznos enlatados con una botella pequeña de agua, tras haber terminado salió de la habitación y en camino se encontró con Rick...

-Hey.

-Hey Aria, ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, mucho mejor en realidad. -Rick estaba por seguir caminando cuando Aria le llamó. -Ehm, Rick.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me preguntaba... si podría ir a la ciudad, digo,por lo que he visto nos estamos quedando cortos de alimentos y municiones, además no tengo arma... necesito un arco, soy inútil sin él.

-No, no puedes y no dejaré que te arriesgues nuevamente. -Pasó su mano por debajo de su nariz. Ella trató de convencerlo pero solo logró un rotundo no. -No Aria, y esa es mi última palabra ¿Puedo confiar en qué no irás, ni sola ni acompañada, Aria? -Ésta asintió con la cabeza - Quiero que estés aquí, no puedes arriesgarte ¿Entiendes? -Hizo una pausa. -Respecto al arma, pídele a Shane alguna, seguramente encontrarás una que sepas usar. -Hizo un ademán y dicho esto se marchó, dejando atrás a Aria.

Había dejado su arco en el campamento de Jackson, y aunque sabía manejar perfectamente casi cualquier otra arma, necesitaba un arco, su arco. Trató de fingir su mejor sonrisa y se dirigió a donde Shane, éste estaba limpiando algunos revólvers en la sala de la cabaña.

-!Hey Shane! -Éste se giró hacia ella dándole una gran sonrisa. -Rick me dijo que me podrías dar un arma ya que perdí mi arco. -Aria levantó los hombros y miró al piso

-¿Qué tipo de arma sabes usar? -Cuestionó aún con su sonrisa

-Más bien dime, qué armas hay aquí que yo pueda usar

-Puedes utilizar cualquiera, siempre y cuando sepas usarla, claro está. -Rió por lo bajo

-Por Dios Shane, no estás hablando con una niña. - Rió -De hecho puedo apostar que sé más de armas que tú.

-No lo creo, ¿No sabes que yo fui policía antes de todo esto?

-Ahmm, no... no lo sabía, incluso así, sé más de armas que tú.

-Veamos, si me dices el nombre de éste. -Tomó un revólver de la mesa en que estaban y lo mostró a la chica. -Que es de los mejores que hay aquí en el campamento, será todo tuyo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres perder el revólver? - Shane asintió riendo y Aria continuo hablando - Es un Revólver compacto Smith & Wesson 60 de 2", y obviamente es uno semiautomático, Shane. Ahora, dame mi nueva arma.

Shane arqueó una ceja y habló - Suerte de principiante... es sólo suerte. -Le ofreció el arma y algunas municiones a la castaña, que, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro aceptó.

Aria estaba feliz de haber demostrado sus conocimientos a Shane, tal vez así dejaría de molestarla y tratarla como una pequeña niña. Salió de la cabaña y se sentó en el pórtico, mirando su nueva arma, hasta que una conocida voz la sobresaltó.

-¿Qué tanto hablaba la chica mono con el idiota de Shane?


End file.
